


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by paulsonwondcr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, Lesbian, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulsonwondcr/pseuds/paulsonwondcr
Summary: ~Foxxay AU~Everyone knew Cordelia Foxx, vice-chairman of Miss Robichaux’s, and her husband Hank Foxx, CEO of Delphi Trust. Cordelia always used to live a luxurious lifestyle but what if one day she meets this employee from the south, Misty Day, and realises how unhappy she is in her marriage?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hank’s and Harrison’s actual name was Renard but I don’t intend on naming Cordelia like that so for my story their name is Foxx.

It was a snowy night in New York City. Christmas and New Year were already over for quite a while. It was the middle of January, nothing too special. The city was always stunning and it had something magical when it was snowing. Now it was snowing for days, most of the schools got cancelled and it was really rather freezing outside. At least most of the people preferred staying at home on this cold January night. Still it was New York, the city that never sleeps. When Cordelia Foxx, a well known woman in the country, left her flat which was located in the Upper East Side, she only did it at night.

The Goode family, well Cordelia and her mother Fiona, ran the Miss Robichaux’s Company. The company had several boarding schools all over the country. The best boarding schools. They had their headquarters in New Orleans. Her mother was the chairman of this company and she herself was the vice-chairman. Cordelia’s husband Hank and his father Harrison Foxx were the CEO’s of Delphi Trust, a major financial institution located in Atlanta. And although the married couple was not famous for singing, acting or modelling they still could call themselves celebrities. In fact, recently everyone was talking about the Foxx’s. It was rumoured that Hank had an affair down in Georgia and that his work wasn’t the only reason he constantly seemed to stay away from his wife who stayed in Manhattan. Cordelia never paid attention to what the media had to say about her life, family or marriage so she was just hoping that Hank was down there for work. Yet he was the CEO of his own institution. 

Now it has been three weeks since Cordelia had seen her husband for the last time. She missed him terribly but sometimes she just enjoyed being on her own. The blonde was walking through the big city, enjoying the dusk. She wore a long, black winter coat and high boots. Cordelia also had wrapped a huge scarf around her neck and wore a woolly hat to hide her face as good as possible. She hated being photographed all the time.

Deep in her thoughts she looked at the East River right in front of her. Every stretch of water calmed her down. The vice-chairman looked up to the stars and wondered what Hank was doing. She felt so lonely lately. Why didn’t she have someone who truly loved her?

In the meantime Misty Day was sliding down the icy pavement. She loved fooling around, never really cared what people thought about her. She could barely afford living in the big city and therefore resided in a very small flat in the Bronx. The curly blonde dreamt about owning her own cafe in a city like New York so she just recently moved there from her hometown down in Louisiana. But of course owning a successful cafe was hard work and for now she was happy with being an employee at a small cafe in Midtown East. 

The young woman loved the cold and the snow in the city. There was something magical about it. Her feet were still sliding down the pavement and it wasn’t unless she saw a person right in front of her. “Aah” she squealed and crashed into the stranger, causing both of them to fall down.

For a moment Cordelia was looking at the other one, slightly confused about what just had happened. “Ouch” she breathed out and held her wrist. The curly blonde looked at her worried. “I’m good.. are you okay?” she asked, still sitting on the could ground.

Misty nodded and got up again, reaching for the other one’s hand to help her up. Her face was a shade of deep red but thanks to the dusk one couldn’t really see it. It was a really embarrassing situation for the younger of them and yet she didn’t know who she crashed into. Cordelia took her hand thankfully and stood up, still looking at her. “I really am so sorry, Miss. I didn’t notice ya before. Next time imma pay more attention ta my surroundings,” she revealed her thick Cajun accent.

“It was.. really funny,” the New Yorker laughed slightly, “and I’m alright so don’t worry. I assume you’re not from here anyway?”

Again Misty just nodded. The woman in front of her had beautiful eyes, brown coloured she assumed. She looked up and down the woman. Her look was quiet simple but still looked expensive. She probably was from a better part of the city, perhaps even Manhattan. “Uh.. I’m from the south, right outside Lafayette.. Louisiana. Name’s Misty.. Misty Day” she declared with a soft voice, blushing again.

The blonde hesitated for a moment. Until now Misty has treated her like a normal human being. What if she is going to treat her like a celebrity as soon as Cordelia revealed herself? “I’m Cordelia..” she gulped, looking down, “..Foxx.”

“Ah” Misty responded which caused Cordelia to look at her once again, “anyway I’m really sorry for hurtin’ ya. I could make it up? I work at a small cafe in Midtown East.. Joe’s. I could spend ya a coffee or somethin’.. tha’s the least I could do. Please?”

The vice-chairman smiled at her, thinking about how to turn down the kind offer. But there was just something she really enjoyed about being treated like just someone else. And this Misty girl obviously didn’t know who she was talking to. So Cordelia just nodded, “I’ll try to, okay? I’m quite busy so I can’t promise anything. And actually.. it’s quite late I gotta go. Was nice meeting you, Misty.” Misty. Something about that name sounded different, in a good way. It certainly wasn’t a name a person like her would have. And this accent, it was quite lovely, but not suitable for a celebrity.

“See ya!” the Cajun smiled and turned around to walk back home. On her way she wondered what Cordelia lived like. Probably in a expensive flat with three bathrooms and five bedrooms. Or did she even live in a house? Was she married? Did she have children? What caused her to have an expensive look? Was she rich? Successful? Misty was quite interested in this sort of lifestyle. Her whole life her family had been rather poor. At the moment she couldn’t even afford a television let alone a car.

When the employee unlocked her door and entered her flat she questioned her choice of residence once again. She had a very small living room with just a sofa, coffee table, a shelf and desk. Next to it was the tiny and not really modern kitchen. The biggest room probably was her bedroom and still she just had one wardrobe and a bed. Her favourite thing after all was her CD player and her Stevie Nicks’ records. Misty turned on the music and started humming to it. Maybe she would meet that Cordelia girl again.

Cordelia arrived at her flat as well, going upstairs in the elevator. The elevator doors opened and she just needed to unlock her front door. Hank always wanted to have one that is placed right inside the flat but she feared that just anyone could enter. When Cordelia entered the flat she got rid of her jacket, hat, boots and scarf first. Now she was just wearing a plain, dark green sweater and black jeans. Her straight, blonde hair was falling down her shoulders. Her flat was huge, too huge for a single person. Yet she loved it. She grabbed a bottle of water before heading to her bedroom. The only thing located in that room were a bed and two bedside tables and her favourite, the huge windows presenting the skyline. Cordelia didn’t need a wardrobe as she had her own private dressing room connected with the room she was standing in. The third door led to a, for her circumstances, rather small bathroom. Still there was place for an own bathtub next to the toilet and faucet and dozens of cupboards.

The vice-chairman quickly got dressed for bed and laid down. Was Misty even close to being as rich as she was? As an employee in a cafe probably not. In which part of the city did she live? Cordelia tried to think about ways how she could manage it to visit a cafe without getting recognised. She really wanted to see the southern girl again. For once someone was actually being nice to her as a person, not to Cordelia Foxx. But for how long if she finds out?


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you know that Audrey Tindall and Rory Monahan are expecting their first child? I mean Audrey is so old already! Plus they just got married like in September last year, so only four months ago! Can you believe that, Cordy?! You and Hank are married for eight years already and you two.. just nearly had a child.” Madison Montgomery, a Hollywood actress, was gossiping as always about other celebrities.

Her victim, Cordelia, was just walking next to her through the streets of Manhattan. The older blonde wore a plain jeans, a grey sweater and her favourite beige trench coat. Today it wasn’t half as cold as yesterday but she decided to wear a scarf anyway. And as always the vice-chairman was wearing a pair of sunglasses due to her photosensitivity.

“I mean you two should so try for another child,” she added holding her way too expensive handbag close to her chest, “you’d make a great mother.” Cordelia just rolled her eyes. She hated talking about babies. She and Hank had tried for years but it never really worked out.

The taller woman stopped walking abruptly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Sometimes you should just shut up, Madison,” she glared at her, “also I took you with me so you make sure I actually end up at this cafe. I never leave the house on my own to just grab a coffee.” The movie star grinned and slapped her friend’s arm playfully. “No, seriously.. I hate people noticing me. Why can’t I walk around like a normal person? I can’t even buy a bottle of water without people squeaking around”

“Cordy, that’s the spirit! And now c’mon. We’re right there. How did you meet this mysterious woman anyway? And why do you care about accepting her offer? I mean she’s an employee in a cafe, Cordy. That’s so behind you,” she asked grabbing Cordelia’s hand to pull her to the next street, “there it is”

The older one shook her head and couldn’t help herself but laugh slightly, “I call you later.”

“And Cordelia?” the woman curiously looked at Miss Hollywood, knowing she’d address her with her full given name for a reason, “go see a doctor. You’re only making it worse.” Madison pointed at her friend’s sunglasses, talking about her eyes. Then she turned around, taking her own sunglasses off and immediately getting noticed by some people.

Cordelia took this as a chance to not becoming the centre of attention. After all that’s what she hated the most. She barely had any privacy anymore. Or ever. The blonde was born into this lifestyle and yet she still never got used to it.

The celebrity gazed at the building in front of her. It looked quite inviting. She couldn’t even recall the last time she’s been to a cafe but this Cajun woman yesterday seemed so mysterious. The curly haired woman hadn’t even known Cordelia Foxx, for Christ’s sake. And Cordelia wanted to be treated like a normal person, she was practically longing for it. So how could she turn down such an offer?

Inside the cafe Misty was talking to her friend Zoe Benson, a rather young girl who used to work part time. She was seeing one of the other employees at this cafe, that’s why she intended on getting hired. After all it was her friend who owned this place. The four workers at this small but lovely cafe became close friends in the short time the Cajun has worked there.

“So, Misty, you kind of invited a strange woman for a coffee?” Zoe leaned over the table and grinned, “do you know anything about her at least?” The younger of them was trying to hook her friend up for quite a while. They went out to different places at least once a week.

Misty, on the contrary, wasn’t looking to get hooked up. Sure, she wouldn’t mind having someone to love. And she certainly wasn’t into this mysterious woman which she didn’t know at all. But that was just typically Zoe. “Cor.. Cordelia.. uh..” she stammered and curled her toes in her shoes. She didn’t quite remember her name.

The other employee just nodded, analysing her friend’s mimic. Nothing. She looked unimpressed on every level. “Alright” she sighed, “Cordelia. Never met anyone named Cordelia. Sounds so.. classy.. Cordelia.”

Cordelia already spotted Misty talking to a young girl in a table in the corner of the cafe. What if they were talking about her and Misty figured out by now she had been talking to a celebrity last night? She carefully opened the glass door and entered the building, trying to smile what looked rather weird. Cordelia Foxx wasn’t someone who smiled for no reason.

“That’s her.” the Cajun exclaimed. She smiled. Truly smiled unlike the blonde standing in the middle of the room. Misty actually hoped the stranger would accept her offer. She was in despair to meet her again. She was actually the first kind souls she’s met besides her co-workers. But something was different about her, perhaps her lifestyle that Misty assumed was terribly expensive.

The still smaller woman, although she was wearing heels, looked around, inhaling the scent of coffee. Besides her no customer was inside and she felt relieved. She really didn’t need anyone bothering her at this point, she was already uncomfortable enough. Her bony fingers slowly took off her huge sunglasses, putting them into their case she had got out of her way too expensive handbag only moments ago. Cordelia blinked a few times and figured that the light in this room wasn’t too bright, but still too bright. She just didn’t want to wear her sunglasses inside.

Zoe gasped loudly. She immediately knew who this woman was. “Jeez” she mumbled, shaking her head slightly. Who could have guessed that Misty Day had ran into the Cordelia Foxx.

“Hi” Misty managed to say. What was she supposed to say? “Come.. sit” she smiled at the older woman who just tensed even more. _Okay, Misty. Think. You don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable_ , she thought to herself. “I’m so glad ya could make it..?” she now added, making it sound more like a question. She just felt like she’s already ruined it.

Cordelia took her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded slightly. The two employees were staring at her like she was an attraction in a zoo or something. She could literally feel their eyes on her body. It was what everyone always did. The celebrity never got used to people analysing her all the time. She grabbed tighter onto her handbag as she walked towards a table with clicking heels.

The Cajun felt bad for making the other one feel uncomfortable. She could tell that the woman did. Her smile froze as soon as the taller one greeted her and her body was all tensed up. “Okay” Misty breathed out, “ya want somethin’ ta drink?”

Zoe wrinkled her nose and shook her head when Cordelia didn’t look. She actually wanted to flee the situation although she wasn’t involved. Both women seemed so uncomfortable and, oh boy, Cordelia Foxx was only a few metres away from her.

“Do you have latte macchiato?” the oldest of the three in the room replied, finally taking a seat. She didn’t want to be a burden with her dozens of requests she usually had for the liquid. No sugar, but stevia powder. Half soy milk half whole milk, whipped cream, caramel flavour, no water, extra hot.

“O’ course” Misty smiled again, walking towards the counter. She had so many questions but didn’t dare to ask even one. Although now she just saw the woman’s back she could see how tensed she still was.

Cordelia turned around, facing Misty again. _You wanted to meet that woman again, now talk to her, Foxx. She probably already thinks that you’re absolutely weird, don’t make this weirder than it already is. You shouldn’t have come here in the first place_ , she sighed quietly. “It’s quite nice here,” she proclaimed.

“Isn’ it? I love workin’ here. Even tho I can’t wait ta have my own lil place one day” the Cajun laughed. And, oh damn, what a cute laugh she had. Something about her was so kind and warm. “Are ya from the city?” she dared to ask her first question.

“Kind of. Not this city, but New Orleans. I moved here with my husband a few years prior. Eight years to be exact.”

“Oh more people from ‘round! We were practically neighbours with me livin’ in Lafayette.” her voice was full of excitement. Excitement of getting to know Cordelia. She really wanted to get to know her. But what did she just say? Her husband? Suddenly Misty could feel her heart drop a little, not really knowing why. This woman had a husband, and she had, despite being poor, not a single chance.

Zoe immediately noticed her friend’s disappointment. Everyone knew Misty was as straight as a circle. Just to be fair, the youngest knew that the celebrity was married. She knew like every single detail that was ever made public about this marriage. She always dreamt of having children with, hopefully, her co-worker Kyle and sending their kids to a Miss Robichaux’s school.

“Yeah” Cordelia mumbled, checking her phone once. No notifications. Well, no notifications she had allowed to pop up. She might have disliked social media but she wasn’t behind the times. She had some official accounts, but kept them mute, barely post anything. Firstly, because she didn’t like sharing her private life with the whole world, and secondly, because she actually had no clue how those websites even worked. It was her husband who created them and took care of them getting verified.

“May I ask what ya workin’ at?” the tall woman asked, placing the latte macchiato on the table in front of the smaller one. Still she hasn’t figured out she was just talking to a celebrity. To her, it was just a random and nice woman she had ran over last night.

Zoe giggled slightly and continued to watch them. Hoping her friend would soon notice whom she was talking to. Cordelia, on the contrary, really enjoyed talking to someone who didn’t seem biased about her. _Oh, come on, start being nicer, Cordelia_. “I work at a certain family company” Cordelia explained, looking at Misty, “Miss Robichaux’s Company. We run boarding schools, mostly. I’m the vice-chairman.”

No, she didn’t want the curly blonde to know, at all. But neither did she want to lie at her. So she just hoped the Cajun didn’t know what company she was talking about.

“Oh so ya very important, I guess?”

 _As important as you can be next to Fiona Goode_ , Cordelia thought to herself. She was just put into this position because her mother knew that her dearest daughter was the only one she could control. Dare she say manipulate? So basically the vice-chairman was just as necessary as Fiona’s secretary, no not even that important probably. Cordelia was sure she had the most useless position in the whole company. The only thing she did was doing the paper work her mother was not pleased to do.

“Yes. I guess so” she replied instead of telling the actual truth, not wanting to say a wrong word. Every wrong move could get public and her mother perhaps would literally kill her for revealing the senselessness of her job. No, Fiona would pay someone to kill Cordelia. Their relationship was everything but lovingly. Cordelia had so much hatred for her mother and the other way around. “So you want to own your own cafe one day?” the straight blonde tried to change the topic, not wanting to tell too much about herself.

Misty nodded, taking her sip of her tea. She never liked coffee but was very good at making it. She sat across the other woman, looking at her lovely chocolate brown eyes. The Cajun didn’t intend on talking about herself, too. She wanted to know more about Cordelia. “Do you live in this borough? It’s absolutely amazin’ here! But, holy shit, has the most expensive shops I’ve ever seen.”

“I do. And yes, it’s terrific how much some things cost.” Cordelia laughed. She actually laughed. And Misty was sure she liked that sound a lot. The celebrity grew more comfortable by the minute and brought the hot liquid to her mouth, carefully drinking it. It was not as close to what she was used to but not that bad either. The only thing bothering her were her eyes. She was sitting with her back to the windows but it wasn’t as dimmed as in her flat.

“Says ya. I bet ya can afford like all o’ that stuff. At least ya look expensive.” she took another sip of her coffee. Cordelia was a vice-chairman of some company and lived in Manhattan, she surely had some money.

The older blonde blinked a few times, trying to water her hurting eyes. She prayed that they wouldn’t turn red and puffy again. “I think I have quite some money. My mother always made sure we had a plenty. She loves living in luxury” and she did it. She mentioned Fiona. _Oh don’t talk about that bitch. It’s not like Misty would care anyway._

“Yah.. my neighbourhood in Brooklyn is really nice too. Maybe one day I’ll make it ta Manhattan.” the curly blonde now lied. She didn’t want to scare the rich woman away with the poverty she lived in. But Misty wasn’t a good liar at all and blushed lightly, looking at the polished surface.

Cordelia wasn’t stupid. She was certain this woman lived somewhere else and was, perhaps, ashamed to admit it. And it was not her intention to make her feel uncomfortable. “It was so nice meeting you again, Misty. But I should get back home, my husband’s awaiting me for lunch,” Cordelia took another sip of her latte macchiato, trying to make it not too obvious that she was used to something more extra, “maybe we’ll meet again.” She kind of hoped she would meet the Cajun again. Maybe they’d even become friends.

Misty stood up frantically, walking towards the counter again. She grabbed a tissue and a pen and wrote down her phone number in her messy handwriting. “Call me” she handed the piece of paper to Cordelia who put it in her handbag.

The smaller woman got up and put on her sunglasses again, hoping her eyes would stop hurting soon. The sunglasses were hiding her beautiful chocolate brown eyes completely. She smiled once again and left the cafe without another word. Walking back home.

“Holy fuck, Misty Day!” Zoe jumped off of her seat, “I’m shook! Do you have the slightest idea to who you’ve been talking to?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally figured out where this is going and it has quite some changes I think. I’m not really happy with this chapter but I don’t think it should be that bad, either. Anyway, yeah I think I’ll go from 1,000+ chapters to 2,000+ words because somehow that feels better. I don’t like writing more than 2k words myself so. I love reading long chapters but I don’t like writing them so I think 2k+ words are okay, aren’t they?
> 
> I hope you’re liking this story so far! (:


	3. Chapter 3

“So ya sayin’ that Cordelia Foxx is a celebrity?” Misty asked shocked, looking at the laptop screen in front of her. Right after the woman left the two remaining looked her up on the Internet. Of course Zoe knew her, but Misty didn’t. “Fuck that’s so embarrassin’! I actually asked what’s her job and like everybody knows it!”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Misty. It was amusing to watch though,” Zoe laughed and closed Wikipedia again, “she didn’t seem to mind. Maybe even liked it?”

The Cajun shook her head. _I just made fool of myself in front of a celebrity_ , she thought. Cordelia looked expensive but who could have known she was a goddamn celebrity? Misty never cared about famous people, besides Stevie Nicks, of course. It was embarrassing enough she lived in poverty compared to the older blonde but now this older blonde turned out to be a celebrity. Inside her head, Misty’s thoughts couldn’t seem to get over that fact.

“She’s never ever gonna call me back.. never!” the curly blonde exclaimed and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. She had to admit she was a little disappointed. Although Cordelia didn’t seem to be superficial she would not just befriend some random Cajun, would she?

Zoe sighed once and looked towards the door as a customer entered. “Think about your celebrity crush later, now we gotta work.”

“She’s not my celebrity crush!” Misty protested.

At the same time Cordelia just arrived at her home. She indeed had got a text message from her husband Hank. He really got back from his business trip and was awaiting his wife.

The woman unlocked the door of her flat and took a deep breath before she opened it. With small steps she entered the living room and took off her coat and scarf, putting them into their places. She was quite tidy and neat. Everything was always in its place.

She saw her husband’s silhouette sitting on the sofa. And he was smoking, again. “Hank.” she sighed, “please don’t smoke in here. You know how much I hate it.” A small grin appeared on her face as she walked closer to where he was sitting, laying her hands on his shoulder when she finally arrived. Oh, how she missed him.

“I haven’t been home in three weeks and that’s all you have to say?” he replied, slightly annoyed, and didn’t make a move to put his cigarette away, “where have you been? You didn’t have anything scheduled for today, babe.”

Cordelia massaged his shoulders. She always did when he was tensed. She couldn’t tell if he was now, but she wanted to avoid any inconvenience. “I was out.. with Madison.” she answered his question, looking out of the huge window.

“Aha. Sit down, woman. I don’t like it when I can’t see your face when you’re talking to me.” Hank demanded, pushing her hands away with his own. He turned his head and watched Cordelia as she followed his order and sat down next to him. “Oh, come on, stop wearing these stupid sunglasses inside. That’s ridiculous, Delia.”

The blonde nodded and took off her sunglasses, causing her to close her eyes tightly at the brightness coming from the window. “How long are you going to stay?” she asked with a soft voice, “I’ve really missed you a lot.”

Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, “for quite a while. Told my father I gotta spend some time with my beautiful wife.. but it seems like you weren’t looking forward to seeing me. You didn’t even care about making dinner. I’m hungry, Cordelia.”

Cordelia’s facial expression changed to slight fear. She really didn’t mean to upset Hank. “I.. I am.. I’m so sorry. Lemme just..” she tried to get up but his strong hands pulled her down again.

Hank shook his head softly and kissed her temple. “Stay” he insisted and tightened his grip around her waist until his wife bit her lower lip, not wanting to admit that it hurt, “tell me. How was your date with Madison?”

“We went to a nice cafe to grab some coffee. That’s it” Cordelia whispered. She prayed he would let go of her soon, but instead of doing so he grabbed her tighter. Her breath was calm compared to his. She instantly knew he wanted to know more, “I meet someone.. a girl. She works in this cafe and she was pretty nice. We talked a bit.. maybe ten minutes.. really. After that I went home immediately.”

Hank nodded and kissed her temple again before he stood up, “No one will ever appreciate you as much as I do, Delia. I’m going out for dinner now and I want you to stay here, okay? For your safety.”

His wife just nodded and smiled slightly as he went to grab his jacket and keys. Just about a minute later he was gone already. Cordelia didn’t even notice how she stopped being tense. She was always tense around him.

Her feet tiptoed over the wooden floor towards the kitchen. Carefully, she opened the fridge only to see that it was empty. Immediately the vice-chairman felt sick to her stomach as she realised that her husband might get mad at her for that, but he would notice if she left the house. _If he doesn’t already check my bank account_ , she sighed. As she closed the fridge she gazed at her wedding photo for a second. Him and her at the beach in Hawaii. They were so happy and so young. Cordelia was so sure he was the right one, her one true love. And now they’ve been married for years and she wasn’t so sure anymore. Their honeymoon back in Fiji seemed more like a dream and their last holidays in South Africa two years prior like a daydream. All these photos kept hanging at the fright but they hadn’t had much fun since.

Cordelia shook her head, “stop being silly.” She turned around and made her way to the bedroom. The sun wasn’t completely gone for the day but she didn’t feel like staying up anymore. As soon as Hank would come home he’d just complain about anything again. The blonde was so sick of this, but she understood. He was working all the time, he was stressed. He had a reason for not being gentle with her sometimes and she wasn’t mad at him. It was okay.

After a few minutes she was already in her pyjamas and covered in her blankets. The lights were switched off but it didn’t seem to get dark in the room due to all the lights outside. New York truly was the city that never sleeps.

Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to sleep, the last thing she’s been thinking about being Misty and that she actually might call her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating in forever! I didn’t abandon any of my stories but life’s been hella crazy and I prayed for it to get better but after half a year I came to the realisation that it won’t until I’m on break again so I’ll try to write once in a while. I’m always going to bed quite early and I only feel inspired to write at night so this could be fun  
> (Oh also if should be reading my story lies & smiles too and might have an idea for the next chapter I’d be more than thankful if you could tell me because I’m thinking not about this for months now and I can’t really think of anything)


End file.
